Sweet Kisses
by SakuraDrops93
Summary: What happens to Hayner and Olette when they're left alone in a boring day? Read and Review Please! ONESHOT


**Author's Note:** Sorry for having big vocabularyI couldn't really find anyother words. This was a request by the way. The one who requested it, sorry if it's not at all similar to 'First Kiss'. I tried to make them the same.

* * *

Hayner, Olette, and Pence sat down moping in their 'spot'. It was a boring day and they couldn't find anything to do. They all simultaneously inhaled and exhaled. Silence. 

"That's it!" Hayner snapped, "I've had it! We've gotta find SOMETHING to do except mope here all day!"

"It's just not the same without Roxas," Pence muttered.

"Yeah," Olette commented, "Roxas always found something fun for us to do."

"Well Roxas isn't here," Hayner grumbled, "We've gotta learn how to deal with it. I mean, c'mon! If Roxas died, should we die, too? We have to go on so get out of the past and face the present." Pence and Olette only stared at him.

"Oh man!" Pence piped up all of a sudden, "I totally forgot! My parents and I have to go visit my grandma today. And I really have to go! I'm late!" He jumped off of the box he was sitting on and ran off. "Bye you guys!" Hayner and Olette waved goodbye.

Hayner turned to Olette and asked, "So...what do want to do?"

Olette blushed a bit and said, "Well, we could...um...watch a movie or something." She played with her index fingers nervously.

Hayner scratched the back of his head and said, "Uh...okay. Sure." The two friends got up and left for the movies.

"Hey Olette," Hayner called at the counter in the movies, "What movie do you wanna watch?"

Olette stood next to him and looked up at the choices on the wall. "Hm," she pondered, "Anything's good."

"Alright then. Lets watch..."Screaming Agony." What do say?"

Olette swallowed hard. She did NOT see that title there, but she already told Hayner they could watch anything so she said, "Uh...sure. That sounds great." But inside, she was shaking miserably.

After getting their tickets, popcorn, and taking their seats in the theatre, Hayner and Olette waited for the movie to start. Olette was getting very nervous, but Hayner, on the other hand, was excited. Olette stared at the screen blankly as it turned blue and started the feature presentation.

After thirty minutes in watching the killer stab and kill people, Hayner couldn't help but blush. Olette was squeezing the life out of him as she kept her head buried in the crook of his neck. "I-it's ok-ay...Olette," he stuttered as he patted her on the back. Olette just nodded slowly.

The full threehours left of the moviepassed and Olette was super pale. Her eyes were wide and were focused on the screen. Hayner just clapped his hands wildly and was cheering about how good the movie was and stuff. "H-Hayner?" Olette uttered out, "C-can we g-go get some ice-cream p-please?"

"Sure," Hayner laughed. He helped Olette up from her seat and walked out with her to buy ice cream.

Later that day, they took a walk at the park. "Thanks for treating me Hayner," Olette mumbled while eating her strawberry ice cream.

"It's okay," Hayner replied while lapping up his chocolate ice cream, "Just don't tell anyone about it. It'll ruin my reputation of having a big ego." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Hey Olette," Hayner started questioningly.

"Hm?" came Olette's answer after biting into her ice cream and licking her lips.

"Can I have a taste of your ice cream?"

Olette froze and blushed. "Uh...sorry Hayner. She showed him her cone. I'm all out."

"That's okay," Hayner smiled slyly._ What's wrong with my hormones?_

Olette backed up as Hayner approached her. "Hayner?" _What's gotten into him?_

"I'm out of ice cream and I want more."

All of a sudden, Hayner crashed his lips on Olette's. Olette, surprised in his action, gasped, and backed up into a tree. Hayner had pinned her.

"Mmm...strawberry...," she heard him whisper between kisses. She gladly returned the kiss with a soft moan. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

After a while, the two pulled apart for air. They were both flushing and panting.

"You taste good," Olette and Hayner remarked at the same time. Both flushed even redder.

"Lets not tell anyone about this okay?" Olette suggested timidly, straightening herself.

Hayner gave her a peck on the lips and answered with a smile, "Okay."

The two walked off to a different part of town acting like nothing happened, but they'll never forget that special kiss that all started off with ice cream.


End file.
